


Lestrade's Daughter

by Ellie_S219



Series: Lestrade's Life [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Lestrade's daughter has lived in America with her mom for the two years. Due to the divorce, Greg hasn't visited her this entire time, but when America's missing persons list gets updated with a name he's familiar with, he immediately gets Sherlock to help him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting used to writing for the Sherlock fandom and I'm thinking to turn this storyline into a series where it's Gwenn's life once she moves to London and of course it would follow John, Sherlock, Lestrade, and Mycroft.

Lestrade had been reading the morning paper when his phone rang with an alert from the American news. He set up his notifications to tell him if anything happened in the town that he knew his ex-wife and daughter moved to. Instead of seeing a story about a bank robbery or a new building plan, this was an alert for a missing person. 

Greg jumped up from his chair, grabbed his coat and started running for the door. Sherlock and John were just outside his office talking to Donavan when Greg burst through the door and kept running towards the elevator. 

Sherlock only took one look at Lestrade's face before grabbing John's arm and running towards him. 

"Lestrade! Hold the door!" Sherlock yelled while being slowed down as John tried to ask what they were doing. 

Once they were inside the elevator John asked, "Now, where the hell are we all rushing off to?"

"America John," Sherlock said flipping through something on his phone. 

"Why are we going to America?" 

"Because that's where his daughter is John, do try and keep up." 

John nodded but then continued, "Why are we going?"

"To help Lestrade get a more exact location other than one of the largest countries in the world John." 

John still looked like he had questions but Greg finally answered them, "My daughter Gwenn's lived in the states with her mom for the past three years but I still have a notification system to check on her. I got an alert saying that she's missing so I'm going to go find her." 

Sherlock nodded, "I just bought us plane tickets, we leave in three hours. Before that, I suggest we all go home and pack a few things and Lestrade I need you to tell me anything that you think might help me solve this case." 

Lestrade twitched as he tried to think of everything he could, "Alright, I have seen her in three years but I still talk to her every once in awhile. She writes actual letters instead emailing because she likes writing more than typing, she's fifteen and a sophomore in high school. She's left-handed, draws a lot, reads a lot, writes even more. One time she told me that she reads John's blog, and then she asked about you a lot. Good grades, all A's and B's in honors classes, no sports, and no major clubs after school. Is any of this helping?" 

Sherlock shrugged, "A little bit now I'm assured that the tickets I bought were a better option. We're flying to New York then to Colorado, the tickets were more expensive but overall the flights will take less time than one straight flight due to the lack of trained officials handling international flights. If she likes writing things by hand than if she left on her own she probably left a note. We need to get there to see it before anyone annoying messes with it." 

"What makes you think she left on her own?"

"You're obviously concerned with this case and wouldn't withhold information just because it made you uncomfortable, and yet you never mentioned your ex-wife. Presumably, that means that either you weren't talking about it, which has been disproven, or she never mentioned her to you. Either she doesn't have a good relationship with her mother or she was just being polite in not talking about her to you. Did she ask about what your life was like here?"

"Yeah, but only recently. She read John's blog, then she asked about you, then she asked about my job and my house and how I knew you."

Sherlock smiled, "Well as much as I'd love to stay here and just wait for her to come back home I did already purchase plane tickets and odds are she didn't plan this 'run away to London' project legally, so we'll just pack our things and meet you at the airport in an hour." 

 


	2. The Airport/The Flight

Greg was just leaving his house with his suitcase when a black limo with darkly tinted windows pulled up in front of him. 

One of the windows rolled down and Mycroft waved Lestrade over to the car, "Get in Gregory, I would threaten you but I'm assured Sherlock has already explained your destination." 

Greg sat next to Mycroft as one of the security people that Mycroft kept with him took his suitcase and put it in the trunk. Anthea sat across from him and looked up from her phone only to smile politely and say, "I'm sure Sherlock will find her Detective Inspector, if not then we'll send a government agent."

Greg nodded, "Thanks. Are John and Sherlock already at the airport?"

Mycroft snorted a laugh, "Is that where my brother told you that you're going?" Greg nodded, "No no no, we're going to a private airstrip that I have reserved for emergencies. It'll be much faster than going to an airport and dealing with those idiotic security measures. As far as I can tell John's still dragging Sherlock out of their flat, apparently he didn't realize where you were actually going." Mycroft said reading through his texts. 

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet other than an occasional giggle from Anthea and a suspecting glare from Mycroft when he realized she probably was doing her work. When they pulled up to the airstrip there was only one other car, a much smaller limo with slightly lighter windows. 

The security man from before got Greg's bag out along with another suitcase, a briefcase, a cooler, and a light gray file stuffed with papers. He handed everything else to a woman that also looked very professional, considering all she was doing was taking the bags and putting them on the plane after handing the file to Mycroft.

Mycroft flipped through the file quickly and began to walk towards the smaller limo. He tapped on the window and said, "Let's get going sometime today little brother." 

Sherlock stepped out of the car dragging John out with him while rolling his eyes, "I don't see why we couldn't have just taken the flight that I'd already paid for."

Mycroft smirked and waved his arm out to the jet, "I already paid for this three years ago."

Sherlock rolled his eyes again and dragged John towards the plane as Mycroft walked up to Greg. "If it's alright I'd like to go with you three."

 

“It’s your jet, Mycroft.” Lestrade said carrying his bag towards the plane.

Mycroft smiled and said, “Thank you, Lestrade.”

“Let’s get going before Sherlock shoots the pilot.”

Mycroft followed Lestrade onto the jet and they both sat across from John and Sherlock.

John was on his phone and Sherlock was leaned bac with his eyes closed. John looked up and smiled, “Great idea Mycroft, it only took me half an hour to drag Sherlock out of the flat.”

“Oh right because it’s suddenly my fault that my brother is a compulsive liar and I don’t trust a word he tells me.” Sherlock said taking a laptop out of the suitcase in the aisle beside him, “Now please shut up and start documenting our latest case.”

“What, why?” John asked taking the laptop anyway.

“Lestrade, you said that your daughter reads John’s blog correct?”

“Yeah, why?”

“John, consider this your first live blog case. By documenting this case live she might see the articles and realize that we’re looking for her. Even if she doesn’t want to be found at the very least she might say hi.”

“I doubt it, anxiety Sherlock, social anxiety.” Mycroft stated as if it were obvious.

“What makes you think that? Lestrade hasn’t given me any evidence to even slightly suspect any form of anxiety.”

“She isn’t in any clubs or sports, she has little to no social media footprint, and the only online websites that she’s registered to are two online book clubs and something called an AO3 and Tumblr.” Mycroft read off of his phone squinting at the last two remarks. He muttered, “What the hell are those last two?” under his breath and began typing the websites into his phone to find out what they were. 

Lestrade tried to look over at Mycroft’s phone, “Where the hell did you get that list?”

Mycroft hid his phone as he searched for an answer and John started typing. 

***

The next few minutes of the flight were fairly quiet as John typed, Mycroft read, and Sherlock asked Lestrade so more questions that he thought would help with the case. John finished typing with a sigh and posted his latest update to his blog and sat back and closed his eyes for about five seconds before he heard a little beep from his laptop. 

“Sherlock, you were right.” John said handing the laptop over to Sherlock, “There’s a comment on the newest post and the username says Gwenn L.”

Sherlock took one quick look at the comment before taking the laptop and reading it completely. “Hello Dr. Watson, please tell my father I said hi and that I appreciate the effort that I’m assured he’s making to find me. I don’t really care all that much but the police don’t seem to really believe that I left. They told my mom I’d probably just wandered off and I’d be back in a few days. No offense to the police, but they have yet to realize that I never even left the house. That being said, I’d really appreciate if you, my father, and Mr.Holmes all came over anyway. If it isn’t any inconvenience to you, I’d also like to ask Mr.Holmes a few questions.” Sherlock said reading the comment off before rolling his eyes, “Seriously John, don’t you know how to put a limit on how much people can write in their comments?”

“I do, but I shut it off so maybe we could get some moe information. I think the real question here is why the hell would she want to talk to you?” John said trying to take back his laptop.

Sherlock held onto it and asked, “May I?” John nodded and Sherlock began typing.

“What would you like to know?”- SH

It only took a moment to hear another beep.

“Nothing much, just wanted to know if you’d be up for deducing a peson you can’t see in person yet, think it’d be fun?” -Gwenn L

Sherlock smiled at the idea and Lestrade sat up a little and asked, “What’s going on?”

“She’s giving me a challenge, how kind of her.” 

“Sounds like a wonderful challenge Gwenn, but I don’t see how I am supposed to deduce without any information.” -SH

“Alright, you want info here you go:

  1. I like your friend’s blog. 
  2. I listen to Metallica, Halsey, Volbeat, Imagine Dragons, and Sleeping at Last
  3. I have a bookcase with  three shelves full of books and I’ve only ever read seven of them
  4. I know who my father kind of likes but I never blackmailed him with that information, and believe me it was tempting
  5. My Hogwarts house is Hufflepuff
  6. I’m left handed 



I’ll add more if I think of anything important.”- Gwenn L

“Well going by your Hogwarts house you're loyal and hardworking, which contradicts your reading habits but supports the fact that my father told me you're a writer. Music choices are a little odd, but encompasses a large variety.This could be because you use music to get you into a certain mindset before writing, but I’d like to know what sort of things you write to be certain. Lastly,the fact that you’re telling me you know who you father ‘likes’ probably means that you want me to know, or at least know that you know. Which probably means that it’s someone I know. Dear god it’s not John is it?” -SH

“No, Dad knows your blogger is off limits, he even has new officers sign a contract saying they won’t talk to him too much. It is someone you know though, but I’d rather talk to you in person and see if you can figure out who it is, I want to see my dad’s face when you figure it out. How long is it going to take you get here?” -Gwenn L

“I believe that it’ll be less than an hour until we see you.” -SH

“Really, how quickly did ya’ll leave?” -Gwenn L

“First thing when your father realized you were a missing person, and having my stupid brother’s private jet to escort us into the country helps.” -SH

“Your brother? Oh, you mean Mikey?” -Gwenn L

“My brother’s name is Mycroft, but I’ll tell him his new nickname. I’ll also make sure he doesn’t randomly make you actually disappear.” -SH

“Thanks, before I go, what kind of person do you think I am, based on what you know about me?” -Gwenn L

“You’re the sort of person who always makes time for their friends, and according to Mycroft’s recent muttering you also write something called ‘gay fanfiction’. You like making yourself appear as someone that is kind and sweet to everyone but if anyone genuinely upset you you know that you have an army to back up your cause.” -SH

“Wait, is Mycroft coming here too?” -Gwenn L

“Unfortunately.” -SH

“Well, this is gonna be fun! See you then Mr.Holmes!” -Gwenn L

Sherlock handed the laptop back to John and smiled at his brother, “Congratulations Mycroft, you have someone who’s actually happy to see you for once. Oh, and you’re name is Mikey now.” 

 


	3. The Visit

The jet had landed a little over an hour ago and the group was currently walking up to Gwenn and her mother's house. 

The house had elaborate stone half-walls and perfectly trimmed shrubs formed a fence around the yard. There were two convertibles parked in the driveway and giant fountain on the front lawn. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and Mycroft sighed, "Do you want me to call Anthea?"

Greg looked at the house then at Mycroft for a second before asking, "Why would you call Anthea?"

Sherlock answered for Mycroft, "Would you rather let Gwenn stay here with the parent that cares more about public appearances than her own child's safety?"

"What makes you say that?" 

Sherlock realized that by the time he could explain it they would already be at the door, "Give it a minute but compare the inside of the house to the outside." 

Mycroft began calling Anthea anyway and he, John, Sherlock, and Greg all continued walking up towards the front door. 

Greg’s ex-wife Linda answered the door and let them in after glaring at them for a few moments and making Mycroft state that they were there on official government business.

Greg took in the inside of the house, which was falling apart at the seams with chipping paint and splintering furniture, before turning to Mycroft, “The person you were on the phone with earlier was Anthea right?” Mycroft nodded and Greg asked, “What exactly is she doing to help get Gwenn the hell out of this house?”

Mycroft watched Linda walk down the hall before saying, “She’s getting the paperwork to restore Gwenn to be in your custody. She’ll be coming back to London with us, I promise.”

Greg was shocked at how quickly Mycroft’s people get their work done, “Thank you.”

Mycroft nodded as they followed John and Sherlock upstairs to what Linda distastefully called ‘Gwenn’s space’.

The four men stood in what they assumed was Gwenn’s room for a moment before Gwenn stepped out of her closet and waved, “She gone?”

They all nodded and she sat down on her bed and smiled, “Hi Dad and Dad’s friends.”

Sherlock walked forward and held out his right hand, “Hello Gwenn.”

Gwenn shook his hand, “I’m assuming you’re Sherlock?” Sherlock nodded and she continued, “Then you must be Mycroft and Dr.Watson.” She said holding her right hand out and looking from Mycroft to John and smiling.

They both shook her hand and Sherlock started up the conversation again, “I believe I was promised a bit of a challenge?”

“Oh right, can we work on that later? I want to see if I can observe some things first.”

Sherlock nodded and walked around but Greg’s eyes followed him before looking back at his daughter, “What’s this about a challenge?”

Sherlock grinned and said, “She knows that you’re rather fond of someone that I apparently know and my challenge is to try and guess.”

Lestrade’s eyes went wide and he stepped forward, “What? No!”

Sherlock smirked, “Oh that’s rather defensive of you-”

John interrupted him, “You want Mycroft and I to leave while you try to barter with them?” He asked dragging Mycroft, who had been on his phone, out into the hallway without hearing an answer.

Greg nodded gratefully and once he was sure they couldn’t hear him said, “Why are you doing this?”

Sherlock shrugged, “The game is on, a very simple game, but it’s still something for me to do while we’re in the states. Besides, I’m sure John wants something to blog about on the way back and what better story than how I guessed Detective Inspector Lestrade’s object of admiration?”

Greg’s face went red as he realized the only way to stop this game, “Well congratulations, figure it out I dare you. I’ll tell you what, it’ll traumatize you. Or how about I just tell you so there’s no game for you to play?”

Gwenn frowned and Sherlock responded, “If you let me figure it out on my own I won’t tell anyone when we get ready to leave the house I’ll leave last and ask Gwenn if I was right and I’ll never bother you about it again.”

Greg sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, “I doubt it but fine.” He said going into the hallway to tell John and Mycroft to come back.

John came back leading Mycroft in as he was typing on his phone to make sure he didn’t bump into a wall. Mycroft finally stopped looking at his phone to look up and asked, “What did you do Sherlock?”

“Lestrade and I have an agreement about when I beat Gwenn’s game, I’m only allowed to play if I’m sworn to secrecy.”

Greg’s face went red again even though he’d just gotten it to go back to its normal shade, “Okay, do we really have nothing better to talk about than a guy that I’ve barely taken an interest in?”

Sherlock made a note of the comment and shook his head, “Not that I can find,” Sherlock turned to Gwenn, “Any other games?”

Gwenn shook her head and said, “Nope, I doubt we need to talk about the fact that I’m not staying here?”

Mycroft answered while looking at another text on his phone, “No, an assistant of mine is getting paperwork done in your father’s name to let you come back with us.”

Gwenn raised an eyebrow, “Who’s your assistant?”

“Anthea, she was in the blog once or twice,” John answered.

Gwenn nodded, “Is it gonna be awhile to get the paperwork done?” Mycroft nodded, “Well then congratulations friends of my Dad you get to bear witness to a minor family meeting!” Gwenn said sitting at her computer and pulling up a file. “I didn’t want this to be a written thing, I know you don’t care either way and if you do then you’re a hypocrite.” She continued as she opened a picture saying, “I had a girlfriend. Her name’s Calliope, we went to a band prom thing.” Gwenn said smiling and looking at the picture before turning back to the group, “I’m bi by the way, so twice the options but a lot of them ignore me.”

Greg smiled and said, “I figured when you were little you said that you’d marry a princess instead of a prince because princesses were prettier. What were her grades, was she a nice person?”

“Yeah, she was really sweet, but she really didn’t care about getting an education so I figured there wasn’t that much of a future for me to try to fit into.” Gwenn said and smirked, “Hey Sherlock, is there a correlation between genetics and sexuality?”

“Not that’s been proven, it seems more of an environmental factor, why?”

“I thought I was still giving you hints for the game.” Gwenn said knowing that Sherlock was coming close to getting the answer, “What about stuff that people think are cute like I don’t know, freckles?”

Sherlock’s  eyes went wide and his hands shot up to his face and started shaking, “MYCROFT!”

Mycroft looked up from his phone just long enough to ask, “What do you want Sherlock? Please stop yelling, I don’t feel like dealing with Linda right now.”

Sherlock just continued to stare at Lestrade in shock, “Of all the people in England and Mycroft? Seriously? Why?”

Greg’s face went from being red to pale as he cleared his throat and said, “Screw this, I’m going back to the hotel. John, call me when we’re ready to leave.” He walked over to Gwenn and kissed her forehead before walking towards the door, “Love you Gwenn and I can’t wait to have you back, as long as your little game doesn’t get me killed by the British Government.”

“Love you too Dad.” Gwenn said smirking at a now slammed door. She then turned to Sherlock and said, “Was the game that easy?”

Sherlock nodded, “Yes, but thanks for the attempt. Now I think the real game will be dealing with Mycroft’s response. IF HE WOULD STOP LOOKING AT HIS PHONE!”

Mycroft looked up again and said, “What Sherlock, you’ve gotten my attention multiple times then avoided my questions. Maybe I would pay attention if you actually said something important.”

John shrugged and said, “I think it’s rather important that Greg just ran out.”

Mycroft looked around and raised his eyebrows, “Where’d he go?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “Keep it up Mycroft and Gwenn might be more clever than you. Now, what I want to know is how you figured that out, it’s fairly obvious that your father wouldn’t willingly tell you that.”

Gwenn smiled and reached for a big yellow envelope at the side of her bed. She opened the envelope and out poured a bunch of letters that her father had written back and held a few out to Sherlock saying, “Well, start reading. It gets a little obvious after a few.”

John smiled, “It only took you a few letters to figure out that your father liked a man that you’d never even met?”

Gwenn shook her head, “Oh no, not letters, sentences.” She turned to Mycroft and smiled, “He talks about you a lot. Anything that says Myc or The British Government is referring to Mycroft.”

Sherlock picked out a letter and began reading some of it aloud, “Today I was kidnapped right off the street by some handsome bloke calling himself Sherlock’s nemesis. You remember Sherlock right Gwenn? I’ve only let him help with two cases and his nemesis is trying to kill me.” Sherlock looked at his brother with bored glare, “Can you please stop kidnapping the people that tolerate me?”

Mycroft’s cheeks were pink as he read through some of the letters on his own and he shook his head, “Matter of family security Sherlock.”

Sherlock had picked up the next letter and Gwenn interrupted him, “Before you read that one you should know that my main response to the last one was, ‘Yep, he’s either trying to kill you or seduce you and trick you into telling him secret info.’” Gwenn smiled to herself, “I like trying to see if I can get him to talk more about people that he gets along with, it’s good to know things are going well for him.”

Sherlock laughed at Gwenn’s response and read, “Sure Gwenn, the British Government needs to seduce some random loser detective in order to get information. That’s who that man was, by the way, Sherlock’s brother, apparently, if a government has democracy he has a connection to them. Most powerful man in the world and he’s kidnapping his little brother’s co-workers, can you imagine? Honestly wondering if I can piss him off and get out off working a late case by getting kidnapped and then apologizing and sneaking off for a pint.”

After looking around for a moment only to have Gwenn hand him a paper, Sherlock continued, “Hey Gwenn, I finally found out the name of Sherlock’s brother, Mycroft. I know you’re probably wondering how I’m just now learning his name if I like him so much, but honestly, the man’s so damn secretive about everything. Hell, I might not even really him, I might just like some facade he has around people he meets in person.”

Gwenn smirked and added, “Before he wrote that one I asked if he talked about Mycroft so much because he liked him or something, and he actually rolled with it.” She kicked her legs off the edge of her bed as she handed Sherlock another letter.

“Gwenn, as an addition to my last letter, I’ve decided that I really like this man. My god, he’s handsome, and he has random moments where he actually lets on that he understands a reference that I make. He likes food, lots of cakes and things. It’s kinda cute, random stuff like that just kind of reminds you that he’s human. He doesn’t come around the office too often, just occasionally checks on Sherlock, but lately, I’ve noticed that there’ve been a few cases that he asks about even though Sherlock isn’t helping with them. It’s probably something with government security that I’m not seeing, but he’s been showing up more often. It’s rather nice having him around, even if he doesn’t always talk to me he always has a sarcastic comment for Anderson and Donovan, he only started saying them after they commented on his security teams. Wherever he goes he has a limo with dark windows and presumably half an army and Anthea, a woman that he hired a few years ago to be something between a secretary and whatever the hell Mycroft’s status is.”

Gwenn sorted through more of the letters on her bed as she said, “After that, I asked him if Anthea was nice, and I added a few more things to see if he’d talk about Mycroft some more.”

Sherlock found the next letter and began reading, “Remember how I said Myc liked cakes and sweets, apparently his favorite is strawberry cake. I baked one about a week ago for someone’s birthday in the office and it was one of the days that Mycroft came in. That afternoon I went home to him waiting in my flat saying that he wasn’t leaving until I made another and emailed Anthea the recipe. He honestly stayed for three hours, he even ordered dinner from the most expensive restaurant in London and possibly all of England and we ate dinner while we waited for the damn cake.”

Sherlock looked up at his brother and asked, “Did you honestly break into his flat?”

Mycroft’s face had been a light shade of pink for the past five minutes and he sneered, “No, I got a warrant to go into his house legally. Now if you’ll excuse me I had to go call Anthea about the paperwork.”

Mycroft went into the hall and everyone went quiet as they heard him talk to Anthea over the phone. Something that Anthea said made Mycroft give a loud squeak, “What? Why would you do that?” There was a short pause, “Anthea, just because you think I wouldn’t fire you doesn't make this situation appropriate. You’re going to have to answer to both of us when we get back.”

With that Mycroft hung up and walked back into Gwenn’s room only to say goodbye, “I have to go speak with Detective Inspector Lestrade, I’ll call when we’re ready to leave.”

*****

Mycroft went back to the hotel where they were all staying while they were in the States. He went to the door to Greg’s room and adjusted his tie. He tried to take a moment to calm down before he knocked but was still a little panicked anyways.

Greg answered the door but as soon as he saw it was Mycroft he turned his face away and rubbed the back of his neck, “Hey Mycroft, I’m sorry about whatever Gwenn and Sherlock said once I left.”

Mycroft cleared his throat and said, “They didn’t say very much, I actually needed to talk to you about something. Can I come in?” Greg nodded and opened the door, “It’s about the paperwork that I had Anthea fill out.”

Greg sat down on the edge of his bed and ran his hand through his hair, “Is everything alright?”

Mycroft sighed and shrugged, “She got it to where Gwenn is now in your custody, it’s just more of a matter of how she did it. She’s decided to forge an official document because she didn’t want to actually do her job.Since she’s basically my second in command, and since I have left the country it’s completely legal.”

Greg’s eyes went wide, “Please tell me that she didn’t forge a document saying that Linda’s dead. Anderson had that idea and I punched him in the face.”

“Um, no.” Mycroft waited a moment before thinking of the easiest way to say the following, “According to the British legal system, we are officially m-married.”

 


	4. The Meeting

“Married?” Greg tried to confirm that really just heard what Mycroft said.

Mycroft leaned back against the wall across from Greg’s bed, “Yes, I’ll have to talk to Anthea about her improvised problem solving when we get back.”

Greg rubbed his face and sighed, “I’m sorry, how long is it going to take for Anthea to take it back?”

“Take it back?” Mycroft asked looking pink, “I thought that we could at least, um, at least give it a shot. I know how much you hate paperwork, and you would have to sign a couple of things to make this whole thing go away.”

Greg looked up, “What?”

“When I left Sherlock and Gwenn were doing some light reading out loud.” Mycroft said getting red, “I didn’t really break into your house, by the way. I got a warrant, I’m not threatening my reputation over cake, but it was very nice.”

“I, how much did you hear?” 

Mycroft didn’t answer, instead clearing his throat and adjusting his tie.

Greg stood up and looked into Mycroft’s eyes, “I have no idea what I’m doing, Mycroft”

Mycroft stood up from the wall and he and Greg were now standing right in front of each other. “Well, it’s good to know we’re on the same page, Gregory.”

They both stood there looking into each other’s eyes for about five seconds before Mycroft’s ringtone startled them.

“Hello?”

“Hey Mycroft, Gwenn’s already packed up her things that she wanted to bring with her. We’re ready to go whenever you are. Have you talked to Greg but whatever you ran off to tell him?” John’s voice crackled through the phone with a slight tone of concern.

“Yes, we were in the middle of talking about it when you called, we’ll be ready to leave in about ten minutes. We could have everything ready if you wanted to meet up here before we leave.”

“Alright, sounds great. Thanks, Mycroft.”

Mycroft hung up and smiled back at Greg, “As much as I would love to see where things were going a minute ago, I believe the others are expecting to have everything ready when they get here.”

Greg nodded, “Sure, do you, do you mind if we talk about this while we’re packing everything?”

“Of course, Gregory. What do you want to talk about?”

“Well, I’m still wondering how much you heard when Sherlock and Gwenn were talking.”

“I know that you think I’m ‘handsome’,” Mycroft said trying to use finger quotes, “and you that believe yourself to be some ‘loser detective’, and I would like to add that I’m fairly sure it’s the other way around.”

“You’re joking, right? Myc, you walk around in suits that are worth more than my salary, you have half an army that actually listens to what you tell them to do, and don’t get me started on your status, or your personality, or any of that crap.”

“What’d you just call me?”

Greg’s eyes widened as he realized what he just said, “What Myc, can’t I come up with a nickname for my husband?”

Mycroft let out a yelp, “You are really okay with this?”

“Hell yes, it’s not exactly the situation that I pictured happening, but I’m happy. Besides Myc, why give Anthea the work of canceling a document that’s probably just going to get reinstated a few months from now anyway?”

“How can you be okay with being married to me, we rarely spend time with each other?”

Greg smirked as he started packing up the things he’d unpacked while they were here, “Myc, I’m pretty sure that thinking about someone every moment of every day for three years has to count for something, don’t you think?”

Mycroft’s face stayed pink and he nodded, “Of course, my apologies.”

Greg stepped over to where Mycroft stood, “Nothing to apologize for love,” Greg kissed Mycroft’s forehead and smiled, “Now are you gonna help me pack or not?”

*****

John, Sherlock, and Gwenn arrived at the hotel around fifteen minutes after John got off the phone with Mycroft. Gwenn brought two suitcases full of everything she wanted to bring with her to London and Sherlock helped her carry the heavier one out of her house.

Mycroft and Greg were waiting by a private car that Mycroft had called for. They were surrounded by the luggage that the four of them had originally brought with them.

Greg had an arm around Mycroft’s shoulders, “You three ready to go?”

Gwenn smiled, “Sure are Dad, how about you and other Dad?”

Mycroft’s face went pink and Greg smile, “We’re all set, let’s go home.”


End file.
